My Vampire Boyfriend
by twilight princess29
Summary: Roxy has been Castiels friend ever since kindergarden but now that they're teens she wants to be more than friends,but theres something about Castiel that scares her.Will she give into the teptation to make Castiel hers because if she does her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Vroom Vroom_

"Castiel give me a minute" I yelled through my bedroom window as I was putting on my makeup .Me and Castiel have been best friends since kindergarten but I always had a feeling that he wanted to be more than just friends but there was something about him that was mysterious and scary. After I was finished applying my mascara I grabbed my IPod and purse and went outside to see Castiel standing in the driveway with his motorcycle parked beside him. "It's about time" Castiel said while holding out a helmet for me to take."Oh come on ,it's my birthday cut me some slack ,"I said while taking the helmet out his hand .He got on his motorcycle waiting for me to join .Once I positioned myself behind him I slid my helmet on and wrapped my hands around his waist .He turned the engine on and revved it a couple times before speeding off towards the school .I had to tighten my grip around his waist to make sure I didn't fall off .I could feel his abs through the thin black t-shirt he was wearing .I blushed extremely .We arrived in a couple of minutes .Once we were both safely off the motor cycle I scolded him."Castiel one day were going to get in an accident and we both might die."

"Did my driving upset you that much"he said with a smile.

"Yes ,you took a 30 minute drive to school and turned it into 10"I said walking to the front doors of the building clearly annoyed at him.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, "he said with true sincerity."After all it is your birthday."

"Well you're forgiven,"I said still keeping my gaze forward. I couldn't look in his eyes for a long amount of time or I find myself trapped inside them unable to find a way to escape.

"Hey Roxy do you want to go out tonight since it's your birthday?"

I stopped, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Roxy look at me,"he said grabbing my hand.

I turned to face him."Sure why not,"I said smiling .My parents probably wouldn't care because their never home to begin with .They probably don't even remember today's my birthday.

"Great wear something nice okay, "he said to me while flashing a beautiful smile at me.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment .He is absolutely beautiful I thought to myself finding my gaze caught in his grey eyes .They were never ending pools of sorrow and sadness .I was slowly leaning in towards him when I heard the warning bell ring .I jumped immediately caught out of my trance "I'll get Iris to give me a ride home and pick me up at 5:30" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran into the school building .That was so embarrassing ,I thought .I just made a complete fool of myself ,but come to think of it he didn't try to stop me .I arrived to class a little late and was given a lecture about how important school is and why he should be where were supposed to be every hour of the day .Once I sat down in my seat my friend Iris whispered to me.

"You're never late, what happened?"

"I almost kissed Castiel,"I said giving her a helpless look. She sat there shocked for a moment taking in the information I just gave her. And then finally she said in a half yell half whisper.

"You what!"

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine but I will be expecting answers later."She said turning her attention back to the teacher.

The class today was extremely boring .Actually they were all boring .I just can't wait to get out of here, I thought to myself .At the end of the day I realized I didn't ask Iris for a ride. I saw her in the hallway about to walk out the school doors. I started to run towards her when Amber and her crew stepped in front of me.

"The word is that you and Castiel are going on a date tonight" Amber said.

"I really don't have time for you today, "I said through clenched teeth.

"Well you better make some time"she snapped.

I was really getting annoyed with this chick."Move or get hurt."

"Oh please, "she said smiling at me.

"You asked for it ,"I said punching her in the face .She fell to the ground shocked at what just happened .Charolet and Li were trying to help Amber up .While they were distracted I ran past them hoping that Iris hasn't drove off yet .She was just closing the door to her car when I saw her.

"Iris!"I said running towards her."Can I have a ride home?"

"Sure jump in."

I didn't even hesitate I slipped into her car and slammed the door."Go Go!"I yelled" There after me."

"Who?"

"Amber!"

"You don't have to tell me twice,"She said putting the car in drive and speeding off into the distance.

When we arrived at my house I let out a huge breath."Thanks Iris you saved me today" I said while getting out of the car.

"No problem," she said through her window as she pulled out my driveway.

When I went inside I ran straight to my bedroom to check the time .The clock read 4:30 which means I only have an hour to get ready for my date with Castiel .I took a quick shower and got dressed in a record amount of time. I had a beautiful blue silk gown on, with diamond earrings, and to top it all off black pumps. I had ten minutes to spare when I finished so I redid my makeup and sprayed some perfume on me .The door bell rung at just the right time .I ran down the stairs to open the door .Once I opened the door all the way I saw a very handsome Castiel looking at me in awe .

"You look beautiful" he said smiling at me while holding out his hand.

"Thanks,"I said a blush creeping into my cheeks .I took his hand and let him lead me to a car.

"It's my dads,"He said before I had a chance to ask him where he got it.

It ends up he took me to a very fancy restaurant .We had an awesome time together .When we were done eating he paid for it and we left.

"Where are we going now?"I asked following him outside.

"It's a secret…I need you to close your eyes, "he said while smiling.

"Okay," I said. He grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. Suddenly we stopped walking and he picked me up bridal style then set me down on something that felt like a quilt.

"You can open them now," he said.

When I opened them I saw that we were surrounded by a field of flowers and the moon was right over our heads with stars scattered around it."It's beautiful"I whispered under my breath .We were silent for a moment taking in the scene until Castiel broke the silence.

"Hey Roxy do you ever fell like there is something bigger in the world"he paused for a moment"you know, stronger?"

I turned to my right to look at him."What do you mean?"

"Have you ever felt you were being watched but weren't?"

"Stop asking these weird questions,"I said about to get up but he pulled me back down his face only millimeters from mine.

"I want you to be a part of my world "he said closing the distance between us. His lips were soft and feathery against my lips but it quickly changed into a desperate and hungry kiss. I found myself laying on my back with him on top of me in a matter of seconds. He pulled back for a moment.

"Is this okay" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes, "I breathed.

His lips made contact with my skin again but this time it was on my neck. He kissed me soft and tender there. I moaned with pleasure .I felt a sudden pressure there that was growing bigger with every kiss he laid on my neck. And then finally I felt something pierce my skin .I gasped in air. I slowly felt the world closing out denying me access .My eyes drifted shut and I slowly feel into a deep restless sleep.


	2. The New Me

The sun streamed through my window the next morning bathing me in sunlight, I shifted uncomfortably. When I opened my eyes a pain rushed to my head. I gasped at the sudden intensity."Dammit,"I hissed."What exactly happened last night"I thought to myself. All I remember is flashes of me and Castiel at the meadow he took me to .Oh and that kiss, I blushed intently. But I quickly wiped that thought from my mind as another electric shock went through my head. I threw my legs over my bed and got up to take a shower. I was in there for hours scrubbing myself with twightlight woods body wash .I didn't know why but I felt rebellious today like I could do what ever I wanted and never get caught. When I was done I put on a red winged skull shirt and some black skinny jeans.I went over to my mirror to apply makeup to my face .When I looked into the mirror I saw a girl with glowing pink eyes."What the hell, "I said coming closer to the mirror. My eyes changed color turning to a light green. I touched my face in wonder. I was about to see if my eyes changed any more colors when I heard the reeve of Castile's engine signaling he was here. I had to cover my eyes, I thought searching for something. And then I remembered that I had brown colored contacts which were the natural color of my eyes. After I put then in I looked at myself to make sure I didn't look strange. Once I was done I ran downstairs and went outside. When I saw him I stopped to look at him. Some things different between us, I feel somehow connected to him. He tried to hand me a helmet but I just shook my head."I feel wild today," I said with a wicked smile. He looked at me for a moment and bit his lip.

"What?"I asked my brow furrowing.

"Nothing,"He started to drive off but before he did I whispered in his ear.

"Make sure you go really fast."

He smiled at me, "I thought you didn't like fast."

"Well that changed, "I said encircling my hands around his waist. We speed off feeling the rush and the adrenaline through my body I had the urge to yell at the top of my lings but kept it in. Once we arrived at school. Castiel told me he would drive me home after school. But before he could leave I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for a long kiss. It felt so good having him kiss me. He was pushing me back when we suddenly hit a tree and feel on the ground with a thump.

"This is so inappropriate," I said pulling back ,thumbing his cheek.

"Well maybe we should go somewhere private, "he said licking my neck. I moaned in delight.

"Like where?"

"My house, "He whispered next to my ear. I giggled.

"Let's go, "I said smirking.

_Time Lapse_

Castiel threw open the door to his house. He picked me up and carried me up to his room. Once we were there he locked his door.

"Wouldn't want unnecessary distractions "he said with a evil smile. He backed me up against his bedroom wall and started to move his hands up my shirt to pull it over my head .Once he did he started working at my bra, that was off and tossed across the room in a matter of seconds. He leaned his head down and started sucking my nipple.

I gasped in surprise. He apparently didn't like to take things slow, but that's fine because I didn't either.I started unbuckling his belt to his pants while he was playing with my body. I lead him towards the bed when I got his pants off and let him fall on top of me. He bent down to my neck and nipped the bottom of my ear with the tip of his teeth.I whimpered,he responded by slippig his hand down to my waist taking my pants slowly started thrusting inside me savoring every last moment of it."Castiel I want more,"I whispered trying to push him deeper inside me.

"Then beg,"he said picking up his speed a little bit.

"I want you Castiel,I want you to make love to me,I want you to be my first...I want you inside of that last word he took no mercy on plunged his cock all the way inside me.

"Oh God!"I yelled.I was in pain but also in a state of desire.I never wanted this to end.I wasn't about to let him have all the fun , before he could get another thrust in I locked my lips with his making the kiss deep and long.I heard him let out a moan. I felt something prick my lip when he did that but I ignored didn't let me have contol for a long time because I ended up with his tounge in my mouth searching every part of it . After a minute he pulled back to look at me.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why would you be sorry ? "I asked confused.

"I turned you "he said pulling back and taking my breast in his hand fingering my nipple.

"What do you mean turned?"

"I turned you into a vampire,"he said dropping his hand and looking into my eyes.

"You what,"I gasped backing away from him.

**This is the first story I have ever written espiscially with a scene like this so please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Hatred

I really don't believe in Vampires but this would explain all the weird things that have been happening to me. My eyes changing color, my change in attitude, and….I lifted my hand to touch my teeth. It was my fangs that I felt earlier today when me Castiel were…..doing stuff. I was enraged, how dare he do this to me I shouted in my mind. I started to put on my clothes.

"Roxy wait, "he groaned.

"Your don't have the right to call me that anymore, "I snapped at him."You will call me Roxane for now on…don't ever call me or talk to me again."I said storming off; leaving him standing there like a fool .I took a bus home. When I got home I went straight to my bedroom mirror. My eyes were a fiery red; I guess my eyes change color when my emotions change. I was about to check my fangs to see if I can summon them myself or if they only come out when my emotions are running high but my phone rang. It was Castiel, I growled .I pushed end and threw it on the bed. After the last six calls I answered it.

"What do you want,"I yelled into the phone.

"I just wanted to make you a part of my world…make you mine."

"Well I didn't ask you to turn me into a monster now did I?"

"You're not a monster."He paused for a moment" If you let me, I'll show you the difference."

"Why don't you just tell me over the phone because if I see you your dead."

He sighed,"I would have never done it if I knew you were going to hate me for the rest of your life…..which is eternity."

I snapped, "You know what Castiel, I can handle my eyes changing color and the fangs but you crossed the line with the eternity shit.

I want a chose when I die I don't want to be damned to this earth forever."I said hanging up my phone and throwing it on the floor. I paced the floor in my room trying to let out some steam. I finally stopped in front of my bedroom wall and punched it. My fist went straight through the wall.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH"I yelled walking over to my bed and just giving up. I laid there crying myself to sleep. I'm only a freak now I thought to myself.

**Castile's Pov**

I watched as Roxy stormed out my house. I can't believe I told her that I thought to myself. It's just that when she kisses me I can't think anymore. All that comes out of my mouth when I'm with her is the truth. Well that's the consequences of changing her because once you change someone you have a special connection. So I feel all the emotions she feels and she feels mine. It really hurts me to see how she feels about me now. It's like some ones punching me in the face.

I called her around seven times. She ignored all of them except the last one.

"What do you want ?"She yelled inside the phone. I was taken aback by the hate in her voice but I quickly recovered.

"I wanted to make you a part of my world…..make you mine,"I said hoping she'd understand. But she didn't. She thought of herself as monster now and she blamed me for it. I mean I did turn her but I did because I thought I was giving her something she wanted. You know immortality, powers, love. She doesn't know how much I've longed for her, desired her and now she wants nothing to do with me. The conversation ended with cussing at me. Was this really worth, he thought to himself lying on his bed facing the , he answered his own questions. Nothings worth having her hate me for the rest of eternity. I will do everything in my power to change how she feels toward me I promised myself as I let the bliss of sleep take over me.

**Sorry that it's so short and please give me your opinion :)**


End file.
